


【ABO】Omega二期实验

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【ABO】Omega二期实验 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【ABO】Omega二期实验 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

第一次踏入研究所时我二十一岁。每年只有很少的人能一毕业就进入这家薪水丰厚的机构工作，更别提我直接进入了最核心的制药二部，所以我法自抑地兴奋和自豪。说实话，我本以为这份工作要属于我同班的另外一个家世显赫的同学，可是他却被分到了一个比较边缘的部门，工作很枯燥。那时我很年轻，对生活充满了希望，觉得我一定能在这里一展宏图，成为出色的研究员。

这里的工作环境果然超出了我的想象——由于利润巨大、经费充足，为我做入职介绍的前辈甚至说，他从来不刷试管，都是直接换新的。我当时没太理解他的潜台词，只为再也不用每天没完没了地清洗器材而感到快乐。豪华的会议室，设施齐全的健身房、价格低廉但食物丰盛的食堂，让我感觉自己真是来对了地方。除了这家机构性质高度保密，大部分人直接住在这里，很少回自己家去之外，没什么缺点。不过我根本不知道自己的家人是谁，更没家可回，从小就是住在学校里，反倒是减少了自己找住处的压力。

以上这些还只是让我开了眼界的一小部分。最奢侈的是，这家机构有大量活体Omega作为实验品，即使是我这种级别的新人都有申请调用的权力。在我生活的国度，Beta是平庸的大多数，Alpha虽然数量相对少，但因为天生体力和智力上的优势坐稳了统治阶级。Omega是愚笨、脆弱而肮脏的存在，Alpha们大多将他们视为生育和满足欲望的工具，他们的生命不值一提。大量Omega在贫民窟里出卖身体、过着凄惨的生活，数量渐渐在暴力和犯罪中越来越少，只有极少数出身上层家庭的Omega被悉心保护，得以接受教育、享受平等的婚姻。我那个时候对这套体系深信不疑，认为Omega们的处境都是自己卑贱的天性所致，并不值得怜悯。回头想来，这也是制药部门选中我的原因——出身贫寒、无依无靠，因Alpha的身份靠着上层的资助活下来并完成学业，所受的教育、或是说洗脑都让我变得“忠诚”、“坚定”。因此后来我所经历的一切，我都觉得是罪有应得的宿命，并没有什么好埋怨的。

很快我了解到，我所工作的部门只不过是一个幌子，并没有几个人真正地从事制药工作。大部分的业务集中于在实验室环境下人工培育经过“基因改良”的Omega。前辈对我说，现存的Omega数量正在锐减，很难满足保持整体人口数量的需求。Alpha阶层并不会让Beta“污染”自己的优良血统，而他们自身又不适合生育，只有批量制造合适的Omega才能满足Alpha阶层的需求。我当时大脑一片空白，一方面我所受的教育告诉我，这个社会的一切都为了Alpha服务，而这些实验是符合这一条的；然而这又确实不合书本上的规定。前辈看出了我的犹豫，轻车熟路地对我露出圆滑的微笑，说只要合格的实验品能够量产，规定是可以被修正的。我只好机械地点了点头，并非因为认可他的话，而是表现出自己的顺从。我很快被安排进其中一个实验室见习，一边做些最简单的样本处理和数据分析，一方面学习实验技术。几个月后，前辈突然叫我出去，说我做的不错，考虑把我换到另一个实验室，从事更核心的工作。当时我已经厌倦了每天对着满屏的数据，毫不犹豫地签了新的协议。如果当时我多看了一眼那些文件，或许就会窥见其中端倪并且拒绝调任的要求。可是事实已经如此，多说无益。

我的认知又被刷新了。我还以为制造Omega的实验仍在初期阶段，局限于制造一团具有分化能力的细胞，真正成功还有很远的路。可是当前辈缓缓升起冷气充足的地下实验室的窗口时，我惊呆了。大概有几百个被制造出来的Omega在接受测试，走廊里推着小车的实验员们忙忙碌碌，没有交谈的时间。我所接手的实验品大多处于一期实验中，即研究他们的生理指标是否和自然出生的Omega具有差异，并且观测他们对不同药物的反应，进行分析和记录，并反馈给真正的制药团队，制药一部。我当时觉得激动又反感——一方面我为教科书上的远期愿景成真感到激动，一方面我为不得不近距离接触活体Omega而反感。在学校时我们只是解剖死去的Omega标本，我并不知道如何面对活生生的他们而不被污染。前辈看我并不欢喜，露出了谴责的神情，说大部分Alpha都为此感到荣幸，只有你一副愁眉苦脸的样子。我连连摆手表示并非如此，解释自己只是因为缺乏相关经验，惧怕辜负了前辈的期望。前辈大力拍拍我的肩膀说，不必如此，制造实验品的技术已经相当成熟了。实验品们都按照字母顺序对批次进行编号，现在使用中的都是M批和N批的Omega。我当时并没有细想之前十几批的实验品的去处，后来才知道他们不是在高强度的实验中死去，就是由于长期的折磨而出现精神问题被销毁了。

尽管我对Omega群体、特别是这些实验品都抱着看待非生命物的态度，我还是为实验设置所震惊了。大部分Omega并没有自理的能力，只是躺在床上靠着管子维持基本生命体征。尽管他们有意识、有智慧，却并没有任何的自由，只能任实验员宰割。如果他们反抗，实验员无需获得批准就能按下按钮进行销毁。实验品们对此心知肚明，所以当我跟着前辈去查看我即将接手的Omega们时，他们大多露出了恐惧的神情，继而努力挤出讨好的微笑。我能闻到他们的信息素，但是并不能从他们身上感受到任何书本上所写的吸引力，只是觉得厌恶。

即将查看最后一个实验品前，前辈露出了一点让我看不清意味的笑容。他说，这个实验品的实验已经进行到二期了，但是之前的实验员离职了。我们都觉得你是合适的人选，能充分利用现存数量不多的K批实验品得到满意的结果。我隔着玻璃窗看着那个身材娇小的Omega，他确实看上去和M、N批的实验品不太一样。可能是由于后面的批次被改良得更多，从前的则保留了更多原始的基因吧。

“前辈，”我沉默了一会儿，低声问，“二期实验的目标是什么呢？”

“让他爱上你。”


	2. Chapter 2

权顺荣是个难搞的Omega。

不同于M批以后的实验体，每一个K批的实验体都有名有姓。可能是因为数量太少、而且是逐个培育出来的，制造者对他们多多少少怀有珍爱的心情，所以逐个取了意思很好的名字。到N批已经是大批量制造了，实验体之间的基因相似度也更高，更像是流水线上的产品。说实话，即使用N批做了几周的一期药物实验，我也只是靠着门上的编号来区分他们，根本就记不清脸。

比起后期被创造出来的、接近完美工具的Omega们，权顺荣显然更有自己的个性。不知道当时制造他的人怀着什么样的心情，才选择了这样的性状组合在一起。不像N批几乎都是黑头发、细长的高挑身材，权顺荣的金发非常醒目，身材也非常娇小。外貌上的区别其实算不上什么，令我感到心烦的是他的脾气。第一次见面的时候，明明从心率和血压来看他是醒着的，但是根本没睁开眼睛看我一眼。也许是在这里呆了太久，知道自己只能任人宰割，所以无论是谁，都不会有好事发生，干脆不要怀有任何热切的期待之情。他的反应让我感到焦躁，我的信息素在情绪强烈的时候会变得更加明显。这次他倒是迅速地做出了反应——他皱了皱鼻子，闭紧眼睛拉高被单，把自己的脸盖住了。即使是在Alpha中间，我的信息素也很受欢迎。是黑巧克力味道的，不会太甜也不会太有攻击性，大家都觉得这是我的魅力点之一。就这样赤裸裸地被嫌弃了，我的自尊心不接受。但是我也不能对此做点什么，只好走开了。

这个实验设置本身在我看来非常诡异。除了权顺荣不知道我的实验目的，不能使用任何类型的标记之外，对于实验手段没有任何的限制。前辈对此的解释是，以前的实验员就是因为束手束脚才失败了，我只要如实记录使用的方法就好。实话实说，在学校里全是Alpha的环境下，我没什么谈恋爱的机会，也不知道怎么去吸引一个Omega。基于我稀少的观察，很多情侣会互送礼物表达心意。但是礼物对权顺荣没有任何意义，我也很少离开实验室到城里去，这一条就被我从清单上划掉了。拖延了一周，我觉得头都要想破了，还是没想到什么好主意。最后我只能按照被划掉的方法衍生出一条方法——既然给不了礼物，就给他以前没接触过的、珍贵的东西。我决定拆掉一部分仪器，给他生活的自主权。反正他也不可能从这里逃出去。

转周的周一，我站在他床前纠结了一会儿，还是把他的营养液管子和留置的针头给拆掉了。他的皮肤很白、很柔软，手背和小臂因为反复的静脉穿刺而变得伤痕累累，有的地方还留着因为血管太细不好扎进去而鼓起的包。

“不会有营养液了。”他没睁眼，但是我知道他醒着。“你得学会自己吃东西。”

权顺荣显然很吃惊，顿时皱起了眉头，露出一点抗拒的神情。

“你早晚得从这里出去吧？”其实我说这话时自己心里也没底。他以后的去向我根本就不知道，但总归是要投放社会吧。“到了外面没有人会靠营养液活着的。”

权顺荣一动不动，装作没听见。

“总之不管你是不是配合，营养液都绝对不可能再有了。”我吓唬他，“我先去做其他事，水杯和食物放在那边的桌子上了。”

上午的实验让我感到很烦闷。新药测试出来的结果可以说是令人丧气，而且不止我一个组如此。我走着神推开权顺荣那间实验室的门，发现他蜷成一个团对着墙壁，桌上的食物一点也没动。我的火气顿时又上来了——明明对他自己一点坏处也没有，为什么不听我的话呢。

“权顺荣。”我喊了一声。“为什么不按我说的话做。”

他不理我，还朝远离我的方向挪了挪。

“里面什么都没放，就是普通人会吃的东西。”我突然想起，以前说不定有实验员骗他这样吃下药物呢。也许是产生了怀疑，才不愿意尝试的。

“就吃一半怎么样？”我把碗端过来，坐到他床沿上跟他商量。“都是很好吃也很容易消化的食物。”

毫无反应，一动不动。

这种消极的反抗让我特别火大。我放下碗，用了点力气扳住他的肩膀把他翻过来对着我。可能是力气太大了，被我捏着的地方顿时出现了红印子。我赶紧放开了手，毕竟我只想让实验成功，不想惹上“恶意虐待实验体”的罪名。

权顺荣慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，一滴大眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来。我迅速抽了一张纸巾把它擦掉，以防流进他耳朵里引起发炎。试验体们由于长久不和外界接触，特别容易生病，且不易治愈。K批的实验体数量不多，如果我入职不久就把他弄病了，真是离被辞退不远了。

“哭什么。”我说，“我又没要销毁你。”

我的话好像起了反作用。他一听见“销毁”这两个字，本能地抖了一下，顿时撅起了嘴，眼泪汪汪地看着天花板。我简直要头疼死了。仪表上的血压值飙升，他显然觉得很害怕。我如果再没法让他平静下来，警报就要响了。

“看看。”我把那碗鸡蛋羹端过来，舀了很大一勺放进嘴里咽下去。“如果里面放药了我敢吃吗？”

仪表上的血压稳住了。我松了一口气。权顺荣好奇地观察我使用勺子的模样，看着我吞咽的动作。完蛋了，他不会从被制造出来开始就没正常地吃过东西吧？反正这碗我吃过的也不能再给他了，我干脆端起碗迅速地几下扒进嘴里，权当补充能量。

“怎么样？”我吃了点东西，自己的心情也跟着变好了。“没有营养液了，你也头晕吧。”我试图跟他讲道理。“吃掉会觉得很暖和很舒服的。”

他显然是被我说动了，眼睛看向了剩下的食物。我趁机把那碗蔬菜粥端过来。他安静地观察了一会儿粥里漂浮的肉末和菜丝，抬起头看着我，张开了小小的嘴巴。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管N批实验体那边进行的药物实验迟迟没有明确的进展，我在权顺荣这里的二期实验成果显著。

从喝掉第一碗粥开始，权顺荣迅速地接受了自主进食。起初还只是鸡蛋羹、土豆泥、南瓜粥这样稀软的、婴儿辅食一般的食物，发现他并没有出现呕吐腹泻之类的症状后，我慢慢加上了更复杂的食物。由于他之前什么也没吃过，一块小蛋糕、一颗奶油糖就足以让他高兴得晃荡起小腿。我暗自庆幸自己找到了合适的哄他高兴的办法，面对进一步的实验也有了信心。

除了食谱的拓展，我还发现他比我在书本中所学到的要聪明。他观察了几次，就学会了使用勺子和叉子自己吃东西，只是因为长久地不活动，手没什么力气罢了。大多数时候我给他端着盘子，他就自己有模有样的吃。有的时候我走神看看玻璃窗上的倒影，会发现自己一脸微笑。什么嘛。我心想，明明就是普通人很容易学会的东西，有什么好高兴的。但是看着权顺荣把碗拉向自己，加速吃光食物的时候，快乐的感觉又像春季的青草一样蓬蓬勃勃地冒了出来。

权顺荣睡着的时间，我就坐在他的实验室里翻看以前经手他的实验员留下的数据和文档。他的生命力还真够顽强的——有些药物放到我身上实验的话，恐怕第一轮我都撑不下来就因为严重的副作用而死去了。其余的倒也没什么特别之处，只是定期注射的抑制剂剂量比其它同等体重的实验体要大一点。我仔细地把这一点记录下来，以便以后多申请一些。尽管研究所自己就能生产优质的抑制剂，某些时候库存总是不那么够。K批的实验体数量实在太少，昨天刚刚又因为免疫问题而死去了一个，我不得不多加小心。

翻着翻着，一个事件提醒弹了出来。今天是给他洗澡的日子。我急忙查了手册，没找到明确的规定，只是说负责实验体的实验员要帮助实验体保持良好的卫生。权顺荣是唯一一个我既要进行实验又要照顾的实验体，我也没有什么之前的经验。好在他最近还是挺配合的，我说话的时候也不会像以前一样不理不睬。

“权顺荣，睡醒了？”他小小地打了个呵欠，迷迷糊糊地坐起来，点了点头。

“去洗澡吧？”我说，“看看，水已经放好了。”我指了指隔壁的玻璃窗方向。

权顺荣顿时清醒了，警戒地看着我拎着的毛巾和小瓶洗发水。

“不可能没洗过澡吧。”我干脆把手里的东西放在床边，任他看个够。

权顺荣假装没听见，抱着膝盖朝墙角退了退。又开始了。我心想。洗澡能做出什么花样来？总不能在水里面加什么药物吧。不过按照我所观察到的某些奇怪的实验操作，倒也不是完全没有可能。下班前还有会要开，我不可能和他在这里长久地拉锯，只好一把把他从床上抱起来，用脚顶开隔壁的门。比起我所预想的挣扎反抗，他迅速而紧张地用手臂环住了我的脖子，力气之大连我都吃惊。

“一点也不烫，我刚才拿手试过了。”我被他瘦瘦的胳膊勒疼了，试图安抚他。“你自己伸手摸摸，是不是合适的温度。”

权顺荣抗拒地把头扎进了我的颈窝，柔软的金发随着大力的摇头在我的脖子上蹭来蹭去，弄得我痒痒的。

“为什么？”我真的想不到更多的理由了，只好弯下腰松了一点手劲，试图慢慢地把他放下去。他更害怕了，拼命地挂在我身上不肯下来。我也不好强行把他丢进水里，只好就这样僵持了一会儿。

“再不下来水都凉了……”我无奈地叹气，“这么浪费资源我要挨骂了。”

权顺荣显然是听懂了，抬起头看着我。他的嘴唇动了动，第一次没发出声音。

“不要扔。”第二次我听清了。

他用哀求的语气说。这是我们见面以来他说的第一句话。即使后来在我们分开的那段时间，这个场景也依然反复地在我脑海里回放。他的声音比我想象得要清亮，但是因为过度恐惧而发抖，显得楚楚可怜。

“扔什么？”我心想，原来你会说话啊。“水吗？”

“我。”

不要扔他。怎么扔？扔到哪里？为什么扔？我心里疑惑得很，但是慢慢推断出一个新的答案。或许权顺荣以前也不喜欢洗澡，但是不是每个实验员都背负着让他爱上自己的目标。为了完成任务，就粗暴地把他丢进水里洗刷。我突然觉得他的行为也不是那么任性和不可理喻了。就在我出神的功夫里，他自己探出脚尖碰了碰水面。

“不烫吧。”我借机鼓动他，“每天就在床上呆着怪无聊的，下来玩玩水多有意思。”

又是一阵长久的沉默。我的手臂酸掉、马上就抱不住他的时候，他终于肯下来了。

我长出了一口气，活动活动肩膀和脖子，抓过沐浴液打出一大团泡沫帮他涂。他起初还只是僵硬地一动不动，呆了一会儿就去抓泡泡玩了。我让他自己涂在身上，顺便打出更多的泡沫丢进浴缸里。我希望给他留下一点有趣的回忆，下次不至于这么费力。正在我专心致志制造泡泡的时候，他从水面下伸出手，在指尖上蘸了一点泡沫，我刚凑过来看他，就探出手涂在了我的脸颊上。他的神情短暂地紧绷，像是在观察我的反应。我被他这点淘气劲儿逗笑了，抓了更大的一团，放在了他湿漉漉的发顶。他抬头去看的模样实在是又笨又乖，我忍不住发出了笑声。他吃惊地看着我，接着也笑了。

就在这个时候，我第一次闻到了权顺荣信息素的气味——草莓的甜味，蜂蜜的香气，加上一点牛奶味。他的制造者可真是不折不扣的甜食爱好者，我想。随后我意识到，权顺荣可能和我恰恰相反，信息素在情绪放松的时候才会自然地释放出来。他自己对此毫无觉察，只是专心致志地用小手塑造着一团泡沫的形状。


	4. Chapter 4

由于N批的药物实验迟迟没有进展，这类药物的测试被叫停了。新的任务下达之前，我只需要继续权顺荣这边的实验就可以了。

难得的清闲里，我决定请一天假到城里去转转。研究所虽然什么都不缺，但是时常失败的实验、频频生病和死去的实验体，都让我感到压抑。这期间我拜托了隔壁实验室的胜澈哥帮忙按照我列下的食谱带点食物给权顺荣。我这样做的时候感到十分心虚，因为我知道贸然离开绝不是最妥当的做法。可是如果我告诉权顺荣，“明天我不来这里了”，他一定会用不肯吃饭、假装听不见这样的消极方法表示不满。我曾经试图扭转他的行为，让他想要什么就直接说，几次努力之后意识到这不过是徒劳。权顺荣长久地生活在毫无自主权的环境里，稍稍展露出自己的意志就要承受被销毁的风险，对他而言消极反抗只不过是一种最妥善的生存策略。不能完成实验员的要求可以由此被归于假扮的笨拙，而不是蓄意的拒绝。

在喧闹的餐馆里落座后，我特意调高了手机的音量、加上了振动，生怕权顺荣不听胜澈哥的话，惹出什么我们都收拾不了的麻烦来。实验室里大多安静得像是万物已死，这种充满烟火气的环境倒让我感到放松。可是吃着吃着心思又转了回去——权顺荣好好吃饭了吗？会和胜澈哥闹矛盾吗？明天见到我会不会生气呢？一股糊味拉回了我的注意力，原来是面前的烤肉烤焦了。

回到研究所时还不到下班的时间，我还是去了一下实验室。胜澈哥正在整理数据，我推门时他吓了一跳，还以为实验体跑出来了。

“哥辛苦了，”我感谢道，“权顺荣不太容易照顾。”

“真的？”他困惑地看着我，“非常老实啊。看到我来了什么也没说，给食物就都自己吃掉了。”

我看了一眼墙上的屏幕，权顺荣的数据显示他正睡着。与其现在把他吵醒，不如明天再来。我拎着蛋糕走回宿舍，把它小心翼翼地放进了冰箱里。

“好吃吗？”我这个问题问出来就觉得自己傻气了。权顺荣吃得专心致志，怎么可能不好吃。看着他喜爱蛋糕的模样，我的良心也稍稍得到了安慰。端起粥碗准备给他吃的时候，手机突然响了。我到门口接了电话，说是调整后的药物生产结束了，今天就恢复实验。权顺荣本来期待地探头看着门口，我带着匆忙的表情一进门，他脸上的期待就消失了，像是等待判决一般垂下了头。

“我有别的工作要做，”我拉开抽屉掏出笔记本，“你自己吃吧。”

权顺荣直勾勾地盯着我，就差把拒绝二字贴在额头上了。

“胜澈哥昨天陪着你吃了？”我问他。

摇头。

“对啊，这不是能自己吃吗。”我把圆珠笔别进口袋拉开门，“中午就回来。”

会议上布置了新的实验计划，我还顺便得知P批的实验体已经开始生产了。研究所的速度真是惊人啊，我想。如果不是在这里工作，即使有人对我说起这些事实，我也绝不能相信的。大家开门去库房领取药品时，我的手机突然响了。刺耳的警报声让我觉得大事不妙，只好拜托了别人拿上我的份，就大步地往权顺荣的实验室赶。

碗掉在地上，粥洒了一地。权顺荣不知所措地看着我，嘴巴一撇一撇的。我这才注意到，他的腿也被热粥烫到了，皮肤已经开始发红。我简直要晕过去了——实验体如果受了伤恢复非常慢，更别提烫伤这种面积大、容易感染的类型了。所幸并没有出现任何破溃的伤口，只是皮肤在连续冲洗了十几分钟后还是一片红肿。权顺荣老老实实地坐在凳子上看着我收拾地板，一声也不吭。我从他脸上看不到太多疼痛的感觉，倒是有一点得逞了的快活，在眼睛里隐隐发亮。

“你故意的？”我一边检查他的伤处一边问。

假装听不懂。

“少来这一套了。”我戳了一下他的额头。“平时都吃得好好的，偏偏今天出错？”

点头。

“为什么这么做？”我把他抱回已经收拾好的床铺上。他的头垂在我的肩上，发出了一点小小的说话声。

“喂我。”

我简直要被他气死了。

“洒掉了就没有了。”我把碗筷收起来，“午饭再吃吧。”

上次的事件过后，我再也不敢放权顺荣一个人吃饭了。他固执地不肯自己动手，眼巴巴地像只雏鸟一样看着我。我本来不想纵容他，但是看看他腿上那已经开始蜕皮的一片烫伤又心软了，只好像刚开始教他吃饭那样一勺一勺地喂。他一口一口吃得很香，我心里却烦得很。他很知道怎么让我撒不开手，但是我确实有别的工作要做。实验体们由于之前经历了太多的实验，免疫系统过分脆弱，不知道哪天就因为一点小病而死去了，我必须得抓住权顺荣健康的时间完成二期实验的目标。现在从神经递质的指标来看，我显然还有很长的路要走。

“满意了？”我心里其实有点怒气。倒没有被前辈发现权顺荣被烫了的事情，也没有扣奖金。我就是纯粹地讨厌被操纵的感觉，尤其是被一个这样弱小的生物。谁说Omega笨的？我眼前这个就聪明得很。他早就知道自己很稀有、我得认真保护他了。只要不和我产生过分明显的冲突，我就没有指控他袭击实验员、需要销毁的理由。

“好吃。”他一派天真地回答，脸上挂着快活的笑。

“腿不疼？”

他迅速地摇了摇头，看着碗里还没吃完的拌饭。我实在是生气，就把勺子和碗都塞给他，倚在床头柜上盯着他。拌饭本身就是温的，就算扣在脸上也不会烫到。

权顺荣察觉到我的不满了。他三下两下吃完了碗里的饭，把餐具摆得整整齐齐，并着腿坐在床沿上，假装低着头玩手指，实际上一直在瞟我的眼色。

“行了，”我叹了口气。这样僵持下去也没什么意思，我一边收起碗碟一边用尽量温和的口气说，“下次小心一点。”


	5. Chapter 5

权顺荣发情了。

我意识到这一点的时候慌张得差点把手里的水杯扣到地上。实验室里弥漫着他信息素的香气，像是走进了西饼屋，满满是蜂蜜和牛奶的甜味。他整个人又软又烫，堪比刚从烤箱里夹出来的蛋糕。

我放下水杯，不管路过的同事谴责的眼神，大步飞跑起来。我的脑子因为离开那间屋子稍微清醒了，想起他之前使用的抑制剂剂量就比一般水平要高，很有可能原先的剂量已经因为长期使用而不起效果了。好不容易跑到了药品仓库，却发现管理员根本不在。我咬咬牙，掏出了备用钥匙。其实这是违规的，但是我也来不及申报了。令我吃惊的是，库存只剩下两盒了，完全低于规定的最低标准。我也不管那么多了，既然违规一次就多抢来一点，把两盒都扔进了实验服的口袋。

转天进门时我仍然心有余悸，尽管昨天在注射之后权顺荣很快平静了下来，体温也没有那么高了。那时他的身体不停地发抖，液体像是漏了的吊瓶一样持续地渗出来。他衰弱的模样给了我太多关于死亡的联想，让我恐惧不已。

仪表上的数据都恢复了正常。我松了口气，把早饭放在床头柜上。平时快到上班时间，他就很精神地坐在那里眼巴巴地望着门口，今天我都进门坐下了，他还是背对着我一动不动。我以为他还是不舒服，就轻轻地绕过去看看他。

权顺荣在哭。我意识到这一点的时候又慌了。他的心跳随着哭泣变得越来越快，说不定一会儿警报就要响了。严格地说，其实昨天的事不是没有我的责任，因为如果我敢激进一点、不顾副作用提早给他加大剂量，这种事就不会出现。所幸没人发现，我算是逃过一劫。

“还难受吗？”我在床沿上坐下，给他擦擦眼泪。他自己好像也知道平躺着哭眼泪会掉进耳朵，引起发炎了。

他摇了摇头，还是闭着眼睛。

“权顺荣，看看。”我指了指那边的仪表，“你一哭，上面的数字一直在变大。如果大到警报响了，别人就会觉得我虐待你。”

他警惕地睁开眼睛，回头望了望。

“是真的。”我叹了口气，“上次你把粥洒在身上之后，我就被警告了。次数多了，我就得离开这里。”

权顺荣一听到“离开”两个字，马上闭紧了嘴，一声也不敢出了。我的话算是半真半假吧。对实验体照顾得不妥当确实是会被警告，但是上次我不知道怎么回事，侥幸逃过了一劫。

“别哭了，好吧？”我借机哄他吃东西，“昨天的事是我的错，下次不会再有这种事了。”

尽管他不哭了、也吃东西了，但是这件事并没有那么容易过去。以前我做完了别的实验过来看他时，他眼里总是带着机灵高兴的神采。现在他很安静地躺着不动，要么睡觉、要么对着天花板出神。在这件事发生之前，我已经试着开始教他读书了，就算我不在的时候，他也会自己翻着那些有很多插图的书看。现在他完全没了兴致。

我甚至开始怀念他耍赖要我喂饭的时候了。现在我把食物拿过来，他也不撒娇了，很老实地自己把碗端过来，三下两下扒进嘴里，鼓着脸颊嚼完咽掉，就迅速钻进被子里。即使我叫他、说要不要给他念书，他的眼神也空空荡荡的，一副郁郁寡欢的模样。我现在不只是担心这个二期实验的进展，更担心他的精神状况。

“权顺荣，为什么不高兴。”我不让他又藏回被子里，试图跟他说话。他倒是没拒绝，但是眼睛也不看着我。

他指了指我的手。上次给他注射抑制剂之前，他意识已经不太清醒了，被针扎疼了就害怕地推了我一把。我的手在仪器上撞了一下，当时因为心急没注意，后来才发现被划了长长的一道伤口，还好划得不深，现在已经结痂了。

“我自己不小心弄的，一点也不疼。”我说。

权顺荣的表情仿佛在说“你当我是傻瓜吗”。

“真的不要紧。”我笑了笑，“你看看，已经好了，很快就会变得和原来一样的。我跟你不太一样，我的伤口好得会快很多的。”其实也没有多快，只是因为实验体的痊愈速度太慢了。上次他腿上的烫伤虽然不严重，但是拖拖拉拉几个礼拜才好。我一直担心出现感染或者引起更严重的并发症，所幸红肿消退了就没事了。

他半信半疑地探头看了看，我就把手伸到他眼前给他看。他看着看着又一噘嘴哭了，可是很快意识到上次说的警报会响，可怜兮兮地憋了回去。

“都弄湿了。”他说。

他大概是在说当时的事情。当时他看上去像是从水里捞出来的，整个床单都被汗水和体液打湿了，黏糊糊的确实很难受。不过他症状缓解之后我就给他洗澡了，他昏昏沉沉在浴缸里呆着的时候我赶紧把湿掉的床单枕套都换掉了，所以也没有难受很久。我想他大概是被陌生的身体反应吓坏了，毕竟他以前的记录里完全没出现过这种情况。

“都过去了。”我安慰他，“现在没事了。”

他摇了摇头。“不喜欢。”

我想了一会儿，其实有点理解他不喜欢什么了。那种失控的状态他自己也感到很没面子吧？先是不舒服，然后把自己熟悉的人弄得受伤了。换成谁都会觉得很伤自尊吧。

“抱抱。”他小声说。

他这副楚楚可怜的模样总是让我没法拒绝。我坐到床沿上，让他靠进我怀里。权顺荣一下也不动，生怕我下一秒就松手了。他后颈信息素的味道随着精神慢慢平静下来变得特别明显，我感觉自己的心跳都跟着变快了。

“你口袋里有什么？”他突然回过头来说。


	6. Chapter 6

自从上次因为抑制剂剂量不足而陷入发情期之后，权顺荣一直郁郁寡欢、没精打采。我试了很多办法，比如花更多时间陪着他、按照他喜欢的那样抱着他给他读书，饭也是一口一口地喂，但是都没什么效果。问他话，他也没什么反应，只是一副呆呆的表情。如果说是上次受到了惊吓，恢复的时间未免也太久了。在我看来这很反常，所以我打算带他去做一下检查。

最基本的指标其实在每个实验体单独的实验室里都可以随时看到，但是稍微复杂的就做不了了。很多实验员即使观测到异常了，也不会带实验体去做检查，因为过去发生过一次实验体在走去检查室的路上试图逃走的事情。最后实验体被销毁了，有逃跑的心这件事本身就是上级所不能容忍的风险因素，必须直接扼杀；实验员因为自己也没料到这种情况，完全是按照手册上的要求一丝不苟地操作的，所以只是被警告了一次就了事了。权顺荣身上已经做过太多轮实验，在我眼里他活到今天都已经是奇迹，出问题在所难免。我不想某一天打开实验室的门，就看到他的心电图一条直线，所以迅速地作了报告并且申请带他去检查。

检查的过程中权顺荣一直很老实，即使被抽了几次血也没有挣扎。说实话我看着他薄薄的皮肤被扎破都觉得疼得想要发抖，可是他就只是本能地颤抖了一下，再无其它动作。

回到自己的实验室里时我松了一口气。迅速地更新完记录，我还是锲而不舍地试着和他说话。

“没事吗？”我用安抚的语气问，“害怕了吧？”

他坐在床沿上看着拉下遮光板的玻璃窗出神，但是很快地摇了摇头。

“L10被销毁了吗？”他问。

我回过头震惊地看着他。

L10是L批里最讨人喜欢的一个实验体。

L批和权顺荣所在的K批差不多，都是还没量产时逐个制造出来的实验体，每一个都很有自己的个性和特点。L批在K批的基础上做了很多细微的调整，比如个子更高，免疫力更好，性格也更活泼一些。最后一点我想并不是调整的结果，而是大部分麻烦的实验都在K批上做完了，L批刚结束生产，可量产的M批就被另外一个研究团队生产出来了，所以L批没经受太多的折磨，对实验员也有更多的信任。L批现存的数量也不多了，零星几个似乎也在做二期的实验。据说L10的神经递质指标都非常好，已经接近了成功的目标。但是由于L10的指标并不只对着特定的实验员好，而是看见每一个照顾过他的实验员，都会表现出愉快和喜爱的模样，所以也很难说完全成功了。目标制定者认为“爱总该有点排他性”，甚至曾经在会议上半开玩笑地说，这样的结果只能说明“L10天生没心没肺”，所以也没太把这个结果当回事，还是在等我这边K批和其它L批的结果。我也曾经受托在L10的实验员休假时短暂地照顾过他，不得不说，他可能是最令我感到放松的一个实验体了。L10总是笑眯眯的，看到我进来的时候会主动和我打招呼、问我的名字，并且在我时隔几天再次帮忙照顾他的时候，一看到我就雀跃地喊“圆佑哥”。

我曾经在午饭时间颇为羡慕地对L10的照顾者表示，负责这样的实验体实在是太幸福、太有成就感了。我负责的权顺荣很有自己的小脾气和小心机，特别难应对，剩下的大多数死气沉沉。L10的照顾者挺无奈地笑了笑，说，怎么你们都这么喜欢他，不如分给你们照顾好不好。

“L10很漂亮啊，五官像古希腊雕塑一样。只是看着都会觉得心情变好了吧？”旁边一个实验员说，“N批的都记不住脸。”

“就是啊，L10声音也很好听，每次看到他都觉得打起精神来了。”

“上次L10还问，‘哥，我学会了新的歌曲，要不要唱给你听。’”

“他唱歌还挺好听的，要是也和我们一样，应该能成歌手吧。”

大家纷纷地议论着，L10的照顾者只是摇摇头说，“他很吵的……难对付的时候也是很难对付的。脾气也是长大了一点才变好的。”

“我不清楚。”尽管我知道L10确实已经死了，但是我不能随意向实验体透露。“你为什么这么说？”

“检查室墙上的表格里，他的名字被划掉了。”权顺荣看着玻璃窗。

权顺荣真是好敏锐。我心里默默感叹。只是这样短短的做检查的功夫，他就四处留心观察了。

“为什么？”他好像已经从我的反应里确认了真相。“L10不是很讨你们喜欢吗？”

实验员之间的议论权顺荣怎么会知道呢？我很困惑。还没等我说话，他就开腔了：

“每次你帮忙去照顾L10回来脸色都会好看很多。”权顺荣笑了一声，“你自己都注意不到吧。”

今天权顺荣的话真是很多，好像把之前一段时间不说的分量都说出来了。

“L10胆子很小，也不敢打别人。顶多反抗了，就要销毁他吗？”

我其实并不知道L10为什么而死。L10的死讯甚至在实验员中间都是被禁止讨论和流传的，L10的照顾者也迅速病休接受了心理治疗。但是风言风语中，大家都说L10意外得知了二期实验的目的，觉得他的实验员是在欺骗他、践踏他的感情。具体死因有人说是L10和实验员发生了肢体冲突而触发警报被销毁，有人说是L10因为过度激烈的感情变化和之前药物实验的累计作用而心脏骤停去世的。我觉得两者都不怎么可信。前者是因为L10非常友善，我很久之前去帮他换针头，因为想着权顺荣烫伤的事情而心不在焉，手也有点抖，一下子把他的手扎鼓包了，但是L10反而看着我慌张的模样安抚我了，说他血管比较细不太好操作，不要害怕，换一边也许就好了。后者是因为L10的身体算是所有实验体中最好的一个了，他因为是L批中最后被生产出来的几个之一，没做过什么药物实验。还有一种说法是，L10被他的照顾者标记了，实验员为了毁灭证据而杀害了L10。可是标记很难因为死去而被抹去，我也很难相信如此严重的违反伦理的事情发生后，当事人没被追责。

“L10是你的朋友吗？”我出于直觉这样问。实验体之间几乎都是不了解彼此的存在的，可是权顺荣对于L10的了解实在是太多了。最初几批实验体在被培养长大的过程中接触过彼此也是可能的，毕竟他们成长的速度比后面量产的批次慢很多。

“我也是你可以随随便便销毁的实验品吗？”权顺荣没回答我的问题，转过了头直勾勾地盯着我问。


	7. Chapter 7

我大吃一惊。

权顺荣过去很少对我提出问题，而且很清楚言语的界限。“我也是你可以随随便便销毁的实验品吗”这种问题很明显会让很多实验员感到不快和威胁，但他今天居然这样直白地发问了。

“我无权随意销毁任何一个实验体。”我斟酌着词句回答。

这个突然丢过来的问题让我冒出了冷汗。很久以前我为了安慰权顺荣而抱着他时，他因为平静下来，信息素的气味变得格外明显，我的身体在那个时刻危险地起了反应。那之后我变得更加谨慎了，因此这种和情感相关的问题我也不敢轻易回答。权顺荣专注地观察着我的表情，笑了。

“只是想骗我单方面地喜欢你吧。”他的声音低低的，但是在我这里听起来像炸雷一样。“每天花一些毫无必要的功夫，教这教那。心里恼了也不发火。”

“以前有人对你发火吗？”我试图调整呼吸，镇定下来转换话题。

“不是每个人都像你一样。” 权顺荣又在笑，但是我分辨不清他眼里的神色，“你其实什么都可以做的。”

我已经不记得自己是怎么回答的了，只记得最后去找了前辈。前辈对我的疑虑很是不屑，他认为实验体好奇实验目的这种类型的问题实在是太常见了，只要不作理会或者糊弄过去，几次之后他们就不会再问了。但是我实在应付不来权顺荣的问题，前辈也很体贴地说，如果太有负担感了也偶尔歇一歇，K批L批麻烦的地方就在于感情太多了，最新的P批就没有这样的麻烦，但是也少了很多趣味。我没太理解和实验体能有什么趣味，不过很久以后我知道了前辈的意思。

我还是申请了休假，让别人代我照顾权顺荣几天。其他实验员都反馈权顺荣平平无奇，只是乖巧地听从他们的要求，指标也没有什么异常。上次的检查结果出来了，除了抑制剂的需求量偏高之外没有特别之处。短暂分开的日子里，我的心慢慢平静下来，试图理解权顺荣的话了。我的做法确实在他看来是所有实验员中的例外，作为非常聪明的人类，对感情做试探再正常不过。L10死了，他感到恐惧或者兔死狐悲也很正常。我关心他的健康和心情，认真地照顾他，但这是我工作的一部分；如果走在街上遇到他，我大概根本不会注意到他，更别提产生任何感情了。这种牵涉到情感的实验实在是太过麻烦，我甚至很后悔转到这个部门来了。数据比起人类的悲欢而言容易应付得多，我也不会感到太多困惑和迷茫。难看的数据可以删去重来，但是混杂的情绪并不可能从我心里删去。

如果能够从头再来，我希望自己多休假几天，这样就不会卷入如此巨大的麻烦之中。但我也庆幸自己没有休假太久，否则我这辈子都很难再见到权顺荣了。我关于那段时间的记忆已经变得支离破碎，只记得刚走进权顺荣的实验室就被他过分浓烈的信息素包围，站在原地一下也不敢动作。他很衰弱地躺在床上，眼神难以聚焦地转向我。仪器响成一片，我想开门出去但是完全没有力气抬起手臂去开门。灯猛地熄灭了，走廊里全都是吃惊的尖叫声和混乱的脚步声。

凭借着他人的告知，和我所经历的反复拷问，我大概拼凑起了那次“停电”之后的记忆。

制药二部所制造出的Omega除了留在研究所进行实验的之外，绝大多数都被像物品一样献给了腐败的高层。我们这个研究所，理所当然地被推翻了Alpha政府的Beta领导者们判定为肮脏的走狗、践踏其他性别人类尊严的爪牙。所有的研究人员都被监禁和控告了，只不过每个人的罪名轻重不一。很多其他部门的研究者并不知道这些在Omega身上进行的实验，因此大多最后脱罪了；制药二部无一幸免，罪名大多很重。我一度被判了死刑，因为我标记了权顺荣。

可是因为L10的缘故，我的标记又显得没那么罪无可赦了，我也逃脱了死亡——L10是被上层盯上的Omega之一，L10的照顾者不愿意把心性纯真的L10当作玩物献出去，因此违规标记了L10。觊觎L10的上层自然不能容忍自己挑中的玩物被他人染指，因此恼羞成怒之下勒令研究所销毁了L10，L10的照顾者也被控制了起来以防他走漏风声。L10的照顾者最终安然无恙，因为Beta政府为了舆论，将他宣传成“在毫无人道的实验中冒着危险、带着良知反抗的人”。

控制研究所数据的高层们比我们这些实验员更先得知军队高层被策反的消息，在断电之前销毁了全部实验数据和尚未完成的实验体。最后我能逃脱死罪也得益于这一点：唯一留存的纸质记录，我的工作日志，显示的内容是我每天如何照顾权顺荣，教他适应正常人的生活，没对权顺荣造成任何的伤害；权顺荣的抑制剂需求量比其它Omega要高是我反复记录并自我提醒的内容，因此他突然发情是情理之中；我标记权顺荣的行为被判定为意外，是被浓度过高的强制信息素诱导的。

很久之后我想，二期实验对于L10和他的照顾者来说已经成功了。L10的照顾者把真相告知L10并标记他的那一天，制药二部并没有任何的异常消息传出。以L10单纯的性格来看，他显然是自愿被标记的，并且和他的照顾者都是怀着必死无疑的心来实施行动的。与其说是“反抗”，不如说是“殉情”。

在漫长的监禁中，我得知了另外一个更令我震惊的消息：新建立的Beta政府把所有的实验体Omega释放了。


	8. Chapter 8

“你们怎么能把实验体都放走？”我记得我抓着栏杆失控地大声质问。和我被监禁在同一间屋里的实验员拽着我试图让我坐下，路过的狱警用迷惑和鄙夷混杂的眼神看着我。“他们自己连饭都不会吃！”

“冷静点儿。数据全没了，Beta政府根本不知道这些。”拉我回来的实验员看着狱警走开了，低声凑过来说，“他们只是想赶紧树立好人形象罢了……”

我的手颤抖得停不下来。权顺荣只不过是能基本自理的程度，免疫力也不怎么样。其他的实验体连权顺荣那水平的自理能力都没有，只是靠着营养液和实验员的照顾生活。将他们贸然投放社会，只有死路一条。

被解除监禁时我想，这一切都太荒谬了。

被放走的Omega们如我所料地死伤惨重，Beta政府为了不引起混乱，只好派我们这些以前的实验员去把他们找回来，收留在尚未被毁的实验室里继续照顾，算是将“人道主义”“个体平等”贯彻到底的举措，也给我们“重新做人”的机会。大部分Omega都没能离开最初被释放的区域太远，只是在主城区里流浪。可是由于P批、R批的数量很大，总共释放了近千个实验体出去，大海捞针总还是要捞一段时间的。

我被勒令把权顺荣找回来，因为我标记了他，他离开我很难熬过发情期的折磨。相当意外的是，实验体中被标记的比我想象得要多，只不过涉事实验员篡改了数据，让异常的信息素水平无法被监测到罢了。怪不得前辈提到所谓“实验体的趣味”。整个研究所恐怕已经和Alpha上层们一样地烂透了，因此权顺荣的烫伤没人来追责，库存里严重不足的抑制剂无人照管，L10的照顾者标记了L10的头几天也安然无恙。

我的内心充满了忧虑和痛苦。本来干净漂亮的实验体们被找回来时，大多因为流浪生活而头发打结、衣衫褴褛。更可悲的是大部分因为免疫力太差、缺乏照顾自己的能力而重病缠身，即使被找回来也只是在难以控制的大面积感染和脏器衰竭中凄惨地死去的。这还只是比较好的结果，有的实验体干脆消失了，最后发现是被轮番强迫后残忍杀害，最终曝尸荒野。发着抖把那些死去的实验体名字从手册里划掉时，我不停地喃喃自语，告诉自己“这不是权顺荣，这不是权顺荣”，“权顺荣还在这个世界上的某处活着”，只不过他由于聪明而生活得更好，或许甚至从新闻上得知了新政府在寻找被释放的实验体的消息，但是不想被找到而刻意藏起来了。

我做了一个很长、很长的梦。

我穿着整洁的实验服，正在逐一检查N批药物实验的结果。记完数据的我看了看挂钟，大概是权顺荣会睡醒的时间，就匆匆忙忙地换掉实验服，跑去食堂抢他喜欢的水果沙拉。

可能是由于研究所的生活太枯燥乏味了，甜食成了这里的紧俏货。水果沙拉总是一抢而空，我只好在走廊里“咚咚咚”地跑着去赶餐厅开门的时间冲进去。同事们总是因为这件事开我的玩笑，说，圆佑对甜食真的好执着啊，上次带回来那么大一个蛋糕一个人都吃掉了，天天还要买水果沙拉吃，真是小孩子口味。

我心想，吃掉蛋糕的和小孩子口味的哪里是我。不仅是小孩子口味，还是小孩子习惯，偏要一勺一勺地喂；也是小孩子脾气，吃到了甜食就笑得脸颊鼓鼓，连续几天抢不到就会耍小性子不肯吃饭。明明每次都解释了很难抢，急急忙忙地跑过去都不一定买得到，抢不到的时候还是会生我的气，撅着嘴说我骗他，再把碗推到一边，勺子也固执地攥紧小拳头不肯接过去。如果我哄了几句还是没用，就假装冷下脸来，说既然不想吃饭那就没有了，他又乖乖地张嘴看着我，甚至很有眼力见地把碗端过来，用夸张的姿态自己呼呼吃光，然后笑嘻嘻地仰起脸来要我夸他。明明觉得他这种小把戏幼稚得要命，可是我又忍不住对着他可爱的小脸笑，抽张纸巾帮他擦掉嘴角的饭粒，再伸出手去揉他蓬蓬松松的金色短发。

“为什么这样走路？”权顺荣问我。

“走廊地上有水，我滑倒了。”我撩起裤腿给他看了一眼膝盖上的淤青。地板以往总是擦得很干净，所以我对于地上有什么向来是不仔细看的。由于连续好几天没抢上，心急之下跑得实在是太快了，整个人甚至摔飞了一段距离，膝盖很重地磕在了瓷砖上，手机也从口袋里甩了出去。当时我趴在地上疼得眼冒金星，可是心里第一个想法居然是“完蛋了等我站起来水果沙拉都要卖光了”。我果然没有抢到水果沙拉，只好买了一份酸奶作替代品。可是这次比起注意到食物而闹脾气耍赖，权顺荣最先注意到了我进门时一瘸一拐的步态。

我放下裤管，自说自话地唠叨起来，“你自己走路也要看路。说不定……”

“最讨厌水果沙拉了！”权顺荣突然打断了我的话，眼神暗淡下来，撅着嘴盯着我的膝盖说。

这些都是真实发生过的回忆，只不过以梦的模样倒带重播了。凌晨清醒过来的时候，我脸上满是冰凉的泪水。权顺荣怎么可能是我随随便便就能销毁的实验品。我第一次如此用心地去照顾一个人，在意他的健康，关心他的心情。他笑我也会跟着笑，他难过的时候我也会心痛。在同事众多的走廊里飞跑着去抢他喜欢的甜点、偷偷把仅剩的抑制剂藏进口袋、从城区小心翼翼地抱着一个蛋糕回实验室，这些毫不循规蹈矩的事情我这辈子第一次为了一个人去做，也不会为任何一个人做第二次了。

平静下来之后我匆匆地洗漱，换好衣服出门前浏览了研究所里的同事发来的邮件。读到找到时被认定活不过三天的实验体奇迹般地好转了的消息时，我的心情稍微振奋了一点。今天搜索的区域是主城区靠近郊区的区域，漫长的车程让我在公交车上昏昏欲睡。清晨的城区公路总是格外拥堵，公交车被迫在车流之间蠕动。乘客们抱怨着、议论着，像是置身蜂巢中心一样吵闹。我就对着窗外的一家西饼屋出神。因为权顺荣喜欢点心，我每次去城里都会对蛋糕店多看几眼，橱窗里如果有看上去味道不错的就买下来。这家店也刚刚开始营业，穿着围裙、戴着整洁白帽子的店员正小心翼翼地端着托盘，把新烤出来的面包一个一个地摆放进柜子里。我似乎能闻到新出炉面包的香气，心情也放松了很多。最后剩下一个放不进去的，店员干脆就夹起来送进了自己嘴里。我不由得笑了，心想，店这么开，迟早要赔死吧。就在公交车即将发动的一刹那，我和咬着草莓甜甜圈回过头来观察四周的店员隔着两层玻璃窗对视了。

公交车司机自然没有理会我“有人下车”的莫名大喊，我只好在下一站车还没停稳时就左冲右突地在一片骂声中挤到门前、跳下了台阶。拥堵的马路容不下我打车，我便在人来人往的人行道上大步跑起来。恍惚间我并不是跑在战火后新整修的马路上，而是研究所一尘不染的走廊里。前方等着我的不是再找不回权顺荣就要被监禁的威胁，而是甜得流蜜的、但是权顺荣说自己不爱吃了的水果沙拉。因为太久没有这样跑动，我停在那家面包店门前时已经是气喘吁吁，脚被不太合适的硬底鞋硌得发痛，脸也被秋季的冷风吹得通红。行人们诧异地看着疯子一样狼狈的我，但是我一句指责的声音也听不见了。

我的心脏狂跳起来。


	9. 完

“快夸我聪明。”权顺荣得意洋洋地坐在椅子上晃荡着小脚，“因为我是巧克力蛋糕味的，所以躲在蛋糕店里，谁都不知道我是Omega！”

权顺荣出乎意料、但是又不那么出乎意料地活得很健康，脸上甚至因为常晒太阳而有了平凡人的红润血色。他说，刚被放出来的时候完全不理解为什么，也不知道我去哪了。一边走一边抽抽嗒嗒地找我，天就黑下来了。又冷又饿的他闻着香气找到了这家店，用“圆佑以前总是给我买这个”这种不像话的理由讨到了关门前剩下的点心。

蛋糕店的老板是对老夫妇，以为权顺荣是哪家走丢了的青少年，问他家里大人的电话号码也完全说不出来，只是一味地哭，最后哭得喘不上气来。因此，权顺荣莫名地给老夫妇留下了脑子不太好使的错误印象。政府系统正因为政权的更迭而一片混乱，报警也于事无补。老夫妇可怜他走失了找不到家，人又“傻乎乎的”，而将他暂时收留在了店里。第二天他就很会看眼色地主动帮忙干活了，因此也得到了更深切的怜爱和更长久的照料。被我找到之前他一直过得挺安宁，每天在店里打打下手、像个孩子似地笑笑闹闹哄着老夫妇开心，现在还学会了做最简单的点心。

成功找到权顺荣让我保住了自由，以后继续负责照顾那些找回来的实验体“赎罪”就好了。新政府比起我们这些余孽，大概有更多重要的事要关心，我过去的同事们大多平安无事。研究所正常的制药部门被保留了下来，毕竟Beta的新政府也很难迅速培养出大量替代品来维持研究机构的正常运转。

权顺荣作过检查后被判定安然无恙，就被允许和我一起居住了。老夫妇是一对Beta，闻不到信息素的味道，所以对权顺荣已经被我标记的事实感到难以置信，看我的眼神也好像看变态一样。不过他们好像又结合着对权顺荣“脑子不太好使”的错误印象，和权顺荣对我极力维护的言辞，怀着尽量善意的心接受了这一切。他还照样去蛋糕店里帮忙，每天晚上带没卖出去的点心回来权当我们的晚饭。

“是我做的、都是我做的！”他兴高采烈地把那些样式花哨的点心从袋子里掏出来展示给我看，“热着的时候比现在更好吃。”

说着他就塞了一个牛角包进自己嘴里，还举起一个要我吃。

“现在也好吃，”我被塞了一嘴的面包，含含糊糊地说，“做点心小心不要烫到自己。”

“我很聪明的，”他拆开一兜布丁，慢悠悠地剥掉外面的纸皮，“所以不会。”

“心眼儿确实是多啊，”我看着他的小肉手的动作感叹，“把爷爷奶奶骗得团团转呢。”

“我没有骗爷爷奶奶！”他反驳，“不太懂人类世界……”

“你不是人类吗？”

“我是啊，但是没像人类一样生活过。”他自己倒是对过去的经历毫不避讳，“你给我读的那些书都好离谱！”

“那些是童话啊，童话，”我叹了口气，接过他递过来的布丁，“怎么可能和现实生活一样啊。”

“我觉得差不多呢？”权顺荣吃得两腮鼓鼓，“公主和王子幸福地生活在一起……每一个都这么结束。”

“你觉得现在这样幸福？”

“当然不幸福了。”权顺荣小声说，“你现在也不照顾我了，还天天去看其它的Omega，沾一身乱七八糟的信息素味回来，我真的好可怜噢……”

“你被爷爷奶奶喂得白白胖胖，哪里需要我照顾。”我被他那副刚刚还神采飞扬，瞬间又开始扮可怜的模样气笑了，“你以前的同伴们大都快病死了，不照顾怎么办。更别提还有很多没找回来的呢。”

“我不管！”他挥舞着小手说，“我也生病了。刚走到马路上的时候差点被汽车撞死呢。当时有个大叔冲着我一直按喇叭，还打开窗户说听不懂的话……现在脑子里还响着'嘀嘀'的声音呢。”

“知道了、知道了，”我把他的手捉回来，怕他碰倒了热茶的杯子，“真是委屈得快死了。”

“他们也不是我的同伴。”权顺荣认真地掰着手指数，“K是我的亲故、L是我的弟弟。其他的都是别人造出来的。L10是最后一个很亲的弟弟，但是你们很残忍地销毁他了。”

“我们根本不想销毁他。”我回想着L10活泼的笑脸，心里只觉得发堵，“整个二部都抢着照顾他呢，和他说两句话都觉得心情会好上一整天。你知不知道L10的实验员把L10标记了？”

“哼。”他摇摇头，“我也被你咬了一口，怎么没人来销毁我啊。”

“权顺荣。”我压低声音凑近他耳边说，“真的很会挑时机啊。你是故意的吧？知不知道这样我会丢工作，还差点没命了？”

权顺荣只是看着眼前的面包，并不理会我的话。

“不知道。”他说，“反正这样你就跑不掉了。”

确实跑不掉。我内心苦笑了一下。可是即使他不这样做，我也是跑不掉的。

“L10是和他的实验员相爱着死去的，这样说有没有好一点？”权顺荣应该并不知道内情，我这样解释给他。

“噢。”权顺荣闷闷地捏着手里的面包。

“那K5也能和他的实验员相爱着死去吗？”

因为名字叫得太顺口，他说“K5”的时候我还反应了一会儿。由于他是K批仅剩的实验体，所以大家都不太使用他的编号来称呼他了。

“第一，你现在不是实验体K5了，你早就自由了；第二，你现在没有实验员了。”我长出了一口气，回答他的问题。“我现在是其它实验体的实验员，不是你的了。”

权顺荣撇嘴了、皱眉头了，把那块面包捏得好扁好扁。他的小脚在桌子下纠缠在一起，又很用力地踢开。

“所以，对于‘K5和他的实验员能否相爱着死去’的问题，”我顿了一下，看着他的眼睛说，“我觉得答案是‘权顺荣和全圆佑会相爱着生活’。怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”权顺荣把小脑袋靠在我的肩膀上嘟起嘴，但是又藏不住细长眼睛里的闪烁笑意，“但就这样吧。”


	10. 番外

“信息素收一收。”我拉开椅子在权顺荣旁边坐下，“想做直说，这样危险。”  
“我没有！”他高声抗议道，脸蛋红红的。“我根本没有故意放出来。”  
权顺荣用力地切着盘子里的肉，因为过于用力，指节都泛白了。在实验室里，我不敢把尖锐的刀叉给他尝试，因此他过去唯一掌握使用方法的餐具是勺子。西饼屋的爷爷奶奶教会了他使用筷子，虽然姿势怎么看怎么奇怪。刀叉使用尚在学习进程中，他令人满意地学得很快。  
“你不会是发情期到了吧。”我摸摸他的额头，热乎乎的。  
他把好不容易切下来的第一块肉叉起来送到我嘴边，“好像有点头晕。”  
“不早说。”我嚼着肉说，“要是在外面难受了怎么办？”  
“爷爷奶奶会给你打电话的。”他很确信地说。  
“真胡闹。”我掏出手机迅速编辑短信给领导，“明天你也不要去上班了。不打算给你用抑制剂了。之前用得太多，发情期都混乱了，需要的量也一次比一次大。如果以后到了抑制剂也没用的地步，我也收拾不了了。”  
“真的？”他停下了切肉的奋战，“那你不在的时候怎么办？”  
“不在这种事就别想了。”我说，“我现在想离开这座城市、离开研究所都不行，去哪儿也会拖着你的。”  
“他们打你了吗？”权顺荣对于我被监禁的那段时间感知很含混，但是大概猜出来我被限制自由了。他说，如果不是这样，我肯定早就来找他了。我很庆幸他能这么想，所以跟着说“对”，也没多解释。  
“没人打我。”我回想了一下，如实说。“在屋子里坐着，哪也不许去。比打人厉害的手段多得多了，犯不上。”  
“我知道。”他一副了然的神情，“不都有人吃真的药、有人吃假的药吗？吃了假的就没什么事，真的就很难受。”他会想着，“小的时候我害怕就哭，所以总是得吃真的药……”  
权顺荣对时间的概念相当模糊，所以我也不知道他说的具体是什么时候的事情。怪不得第一次见到他时是蔫蔫的模样，对实验员也不声不响地抗拒。一直被当成实验组的滋味不是“痛苦”二字可以简单轻易形容的。  
“L10一次真的药也没吃过。”他回忆着，“所以大家才都喜欢他。”  
在那种环境里，被喜欢并不是一件好事。或许就是因为L10出了名的亲和力和格外好的实验结果，他才被盯上的。我回想着L10的经历这样想。他的照顾者尽管保住了性命，精神状态却很低沉。我短暂地见过他一次，没来得及多说话就在旁边Beta领导的严厉目光中被迫匆匆走开了，只是点了个头而已。他的动作很迟缓，似乎花了一段时间才想起来我是谁。他认出我之后嘴巴动了动，似乎有什么话想问，又犹豫着沉默了。  
“之前是在骗我喜欢你没错吧。”他自言自语，“开始还以为是真的想要放我走，才那样做的。后来觉得不对劲……”  
“为什么？”  
“真的打算放走，就不会那么有耐性了。”他掰着手指头数，“饭好脾气地给喂、书也一遍一遍地给读，还自己掏钱给买蛋糕吃。多余的事做太多了。”  
“万一是我的私心呢？”  
“哼，你不敢。”他笃定地说，“我哭一下你都怕挨骂。以前不只一个实验员跟我说过，‘你随便哭，嗓子哭烂也没用’。”  
“那还忍着不哭。”我以前隐隐地听别人说过我，不必这么小心，但是我不想被人抓把柄，就还是按照规范做着。权顺荣好几次一看见我来了就拼命憋着不哭，结果把眼泪呛进了嗓子里，咳嗽得脸都红了。  
“可怜你。”他看了看我，又露出那种故意要惹我生气的调皮表情，“别的事情做得都不怎么样吧？”  
“确实。”我笑笑，不想反驳他。当时确实有一段时间药物实验做得不怎么好，虽然跟我自己没什么关系，但是心情受影响他肯定也能感受到。“感谢前辈照顾我这个新人。”  
“不客气，”他也笑，“多亏你才有零食。”  
“以后没有了。”我轻描淡写地说，“我的工资只剩原先的一半了，还得付房租和各种杂费……”  
“不要紧。”他倒是坦然得很，“吃够了。”  
“我没钱了也跟着我啊？”我倒也没那么惨，就是手里的钱得仔细计划一下，不像以前那样自己很少花钱，工资都可以攒下来了。  
“嗯。”他把盘子里最后一块肉塞进嘴里，“你跑不了了。”

权顺荣是由什么构成的呢？  
软软的果冻。凉凉的布丁。刚出炉的泡芙，稍加挤压会有奶油溢出来。剥了皮的荔枝、刚洗净水灵灵的樱桃，一经触碰汁水就滴滴答答、黏黏腻腻。  
“疼。”他突然说。  
我俯下身去把他抱起来，他就乖乖地挂在我身上，毛茸茸的头在我脖颈边一蹭一蹭的。他的头发长长了很多，脑后几乎能编一个小辫子。西饼屋的奶奶只是帮他剪了剪刘海，说是怕给他剪坏了，想等着街尽头的理发店恢复营业了再带他去修理。权顺荣很抗拒离开西饼屋，抗拒离开和他信息素气味相似的香味氛围保护，所以即使理发店开业很久了，他也没去修理。  
“那我出去。”  
他又急切地凑上来，说不可以，因为出去了会很难受，还是疼着比较好。  
很久之后，权顺荣掌握了更多词汇，我才意识到，“疼”对于他而言是一个很有力、范围广阔但意味模糊的词汇。接受注射时理所当然地喊疼，看着其他实验体死去觉得疼。但是玩得很尽兴的时候这样说，见到大概一年没见过的其他L批实验体时也这样说。  
后来我理解到，所有对他来说激烈的感情都会用这一个词来形容。当他说“疼”，别人就会犹豫着停下。他会像热带地区时常经历狂风骤雨的小树一样，借着不多的晴天时刻整理自己的枝条和根系，试图让心情回到不让他感到那么心绪难平的范围里。

“好热啊。”他靠在我身上说。  
“你想去洗澡吗？”我拽过纸巾擦掉他脖子上的汗水。他的头发被粘成一束一束贴在额头上，睡衣也染得湿漉漉地贴在背上。事实上今天我们已经洗了三遍澡。大部分时间就是他泡在水里出神或者打瞌睡，我在旁边坐着，看着他昏昏欲睡的模样发呆。时间太长了又怕他缺氧，只好像处理煮熟的汤圆一样，把他捞出、沥干。  
“不要。”他贴得更近了，“你凉凉的。”  
“那就搂着。”我无奈地笑。  
“我不喜欢洗澡。”他可能是在长久的沉默中感到无聊了，这样没话找话道。  
雨哗哗地落着，天色暗沉沉的。是很适合睡觉的天气，可是我们谁也睡不着了。他迷迷糊糊地说难受，我们就都醒过来，折腾一会儿又累得睡过去。往复几回后睡意全无。  
“是吗？”我回应着他的没话找话。  
“嗯。我以前的衣服不是有扣子吗？”他像说梦话似地说着。“有人就直接把它从我头上拽下来。刮到耳朵的时候好疼啊……”  
他即使离开实验室了，也总是做着关于那里的噩梦。半夜会突然醒过来，扎进我怀里小小声地哭。最开始得花很长时间平复，我们两个往往会被弄得彻底清醒，瞪着天花板直到天亮。时间长了他自己也习惯了，我有时都不需要睁眼，本能地在半睡半醒的迷糊劲儿中轻轻拍拍他，他脸上的泪甚至都没干，就已经又睡着了。  
“对你真是不怎么样啊。”我说。  
“嗯。”他倒也不多抱怨，“仪器贴片刮也很疼。但是你拆掉了很多。”  
其实我很害怕权顺荣突然死掉。有大批仪器监控着他的状态时，我可以迅速注意到明显的情况。  
“我现在倒开始怀念有数可以读的时候了。”我说，“总是怕你生病了、我发现不了。”  
“我不怕。”他的口气里没有恐惧，但是有深深的愉快，“仪器让我没有秘密。我不喜欢。”  
“哦？你有什么秘密。”我逗他，反正他听起来一点也不想睡觉，“说一个听听。”  
“我们交换。”他提议，“你先说。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“诶咦，这算什么秘密。”  
“你骗我。”我学着他的模样耍赖，“让我说了又说不算。”  
“好吧。”他想了想，“爷爷奶奶给我零花钱，但是不让我告诉你。他们让我自己藏好，实在找不到地方就他们帮忙保管。他们还说，如果有人要我干活但是不给钱，是骗子。”  
“但是我还是想告诉你。”他说。  
“不和你抢。”我被他一本正经的语气逗笑了，“为什么要告诉我？”  
“如果我死了，你可以多一笔钱花。”他吸了一口气，然后小声说。“买喜欢的零食，开心起来。”  
我觉得很心酸。实验室里没做过任何实验，但突然没什么原因就死去的实验体并不是没有，或许天生有什么缺陷吧。制造过程中他们都被编辑了很多次基因，不知道会不会有剪切失败的部分被放进来了。  
“我没有不开心。”  
“你撒谎。”他说。“你现在都不怎么笑了。还总是走神。”  
我确实不开心。本来是有很好的工作做着，生活很宽裕。但是突然一切都被剥夺了，工作的时候也要被监视。制药一部的核心业务逐渐移交给beta们去做了，我们无权插手，就是收拾二部留下的烂摊子，守着被找回来的疾病缠身的omega们孤独终老罢了。被认为不好好做的话还会被威胁重新监禁，因为标记了权顺荣我的罪名又比别人厉害一点。不过罪名大小其实都是他们定的，想怎么处置我们也是很随意的。总有点朝不保夕的意思。想想都觉得郁闷。  
“嗯，因为不喜欢总是被盯着。”我找了一条不太严重的理由，“beta们不怎么相信我们。大部分人眼里这就只是工作而已，没有别的念头。他们没必要这样。”  
“不开心的话，多说一条秘密给你。”他抱紧了我，“我相信你。不喜欢工作就不要去了。”  
“不工作我干什么？”  
“在家里玩。”  
“你陪我玩吗？”  
“我工作。我工作完了陪你玩。”  
他其实聪明得很，该知道的全都知道，但是就喜欢说这种傻话。我也宁愿跟着傻，因为听了傻话会开心。

今天同事提出和我换班，我就不用上今天的夜班了。我松了一口气，决定顺路去西饼屋找权顺荣。

过去作为实验员，我住在研究所提供的宿舍里，如果实验体们突然有什么情况很容易赶过去。夜间实验室里不会留很多人，只是一两个人轮换着应急。现在我们的宿舍被占了，加上西饼屋在城区，我就在城区租房了。每天天还不太亮就爬起来，迷迷糊糊地挤公交车去上班。权顺荣总是试图和我同时间起床吃早饭，但是坐在餐桌旁眼皮就会打架。我看着他脑袋一垂一垂的样子啼笑皆非，只好把早饭打包路上吃，让他去睡觉。他回屋了也不睡觉，而是趴在窗户旁边看着，直到我的背影消失为止。

下班的路堵得很，起初我还会为此心烦，时间长了也就麻木了。西饼屋每天到晚上才关门，我去找权顺荣之前他就在那里安静地待着。最近他开始学着写字了，因此不会无聊。我上夜班的时候他就和爷爷奶奶睡在店里，像我找到他之前一样。  
那家店很小，过去只有老夫妇在经营。现在多了一个他，变得热闹了一点。老夫妇自己没有孩子，对他有种保护欲。他与其说是个打工仔，更像个来家人店里帮忙的孩子。过去在实验室，无论我怎么喂他也长不起肉来，脸色也发黄。现在他被养得粉嘟嘟的，手臂和腿上也稍微有肉了，捏起来弹弹的。  
“是不是有爸爸妈妈就是这种感觉啊。”他会想着之前读的那些书里的描述，“一家人。”  
“不知道。”我小的时候在福利机构，大了就寄宿在学校里。最开始我以为所有的孩子都和我一样，因此没什么失落感。读了小学才意识到，原来有的孩子是有家人的。每天放了学，我走回宿舍的方向；有人接的孩子们则是完全相反的方向。有一次我偷偷跑到学校门口去看着，发现那些孩子见到哥哥姐姐或者爸爸妈妈的时候都雀跃得很。“我也没有。”  
“可是我们都长大了。”他对着我写好的样子，认真地抄写着各种点心的名字。老奶奶答应他说，等他能写端正了，就让他来写门口那块“今日特价品”的小黑板。不知道一块小黑板对他有什么吸引力，但是他就是特别憧憬。“说明没有也没什么大不了的。”  
他倒是很想得开。

抵达西饼屋时，门上已经挂了“打烊”的小牌子。小黑板被收在门边，我看出上面牛角包的图案是他画的。什么嘛，画得这么像。我想着。  
熟门熟路地推门进去，就看见他正在揉面，可能是准备明天的材料吧。帽子和围裙都整整齐齐的，很像那么回事了。因为力气不够大，所以有时候会踮起脚尖再用力压下去，嘴巴都闭得紧紧的。爷爷看到我来了也没出声，我们很默契地隔着玻璃窗等着他处理完这个面团。  
出神地数着货架上饼干罐的数量时，他匆匆地跑出来了，嘭地跳到我身上挂住了。  
“你被炒了吗？”  
真会说话。我内心笑道，这样和顾客闲聊的话恐怕再也没人来买了吧。  
“哇，”他把头探向我后背的方向，“是手的形状呢？”  
我推了推他让他下来，把大衣脱下来检查。背后很清晰地留下了两个面粉小手印，在黑色的底色上分外显眼。  
“诶呦，看看……”正在屋里做菜的奶奶端着盘子出来，看着试图擦掉手印的我。其实挺徒劳的，因为正面也被他蹭了一身面粉。“怎么弄成这个样子……”  
权顺荣仰起脸来笑，笑得让谁都对他生不起气来。

“西饼屋的爷爷奶奶是你的爸爸妈妈，那我是谁啊。”  
他一边走一边专心致志地把我的围巾流苏编成辫子面包那样的形状再拆开，我就同样手欠地去编他脑后的头发。“不告诉你。”  
“你不知道吧。”我逗他。其实我也不知道他是怎么认知我们之间的关系的。  
“你也不知道。”他反击，终于对我的围巾丢开手了。  
“我知道，但是是我的秘密。”  
“也是我的秘密。”他复读。  
“不能告诉我吗？”  
“是家人。”权顺荣说，“第一个。”  
“也是我的第一个家人。”我搓了搓他的脸蛋。是值得见到了就欢呼雀跃的人。


	11. 番外二

我打着哈欠走出实验楼的大门，抬头看了看灰蒙蒙的天空。今天是我在研究所工作的最后一天了，我现在的心情也像天空一样混混沌沌的。

Beta政府稳固地建立之后，Alpha们的地位可谓一日不如一日，反对歧视和压迫的初衷演变到今天导致了新的、更微妙的歧视和压迫。拿我自己来说，作为实验员，我不得不接受低得难以为继的薪资和一个过去在几乎不相关领域工作的Beta的领导，但是实际的工作还是Alpha们在做着。时日一久，愤懑和不满先是悄悄地在餐厅和酒馆的窃窃私语里涌动，继而在社交媒体上越来越多，甚至有不怕死的Alpha四处派发传单、张贴海报。毕竟Alpha们过去享受着最好的教育资源，在绝大多数行业中都占据主导地位，Beta政府对此心知肚明，或许认为安抚住Alpha们在现阶段还有价值，所以在压制抗议行动的同时，推出措施改善了一些Alpha的生活状态。

我算是这一系列措施的受惠者——我可以选择拿一笔赔偿后离开研究所，也可以选择留下来继续工作。得知这个消息时，我踌躇了很久，最后还是选择离开了。留得更久并不能让我接触到更核心的业务，研究所里还活着的实验体也所剩无多了。

和我完全相反的是，权顺荣的生活可谓是一帆风顺。

在成功学会了制作各种糕点和写字算术之后，权顺荣现在成了蛋糕店的半个老板。因为他年纪比较小，在新品设计上比起爷爷奶奶更能体会年轻人的心思，所以蛋糕店的生意也变好了。爷爷奶奶依旧很爱护他，甚至言语里偶尔会流露出以后把这个店面留给权顺荣的意思。

他现在生活得规律而健康，发情期也变得很准时可控，所以他慢慢开始接触这个世界更多的侧面。比如跟着爷爷坐车去送货进货，再比如和奶奶一起做饭。起初我很担心他被热水热油烫到，因为过去他只是被粥烫一下就很久才能痊愈。但是爷爷奶奶完全不知道这一点，他自己也有意没有透露，还半撒娇半威胁地对我说，我要是告诉爷爷奶奶、妨碍他学做饭了，他就再也不跟我说话了。

不知道应该感到心痛还是欣慰，他真的又被烫伤了一次，但是很快地好了。端着汤盆时他手滑没端住，小小地在手腕上烫了一片红印子，还起了一串小小的水泡。不过我计算了他好起来的天数，比过去那次烫伤要短的多，也没有出现感染。

“我现在免疫力变得像你一样好了。”他笃定地仰着脸说，口气很愉快。

“那也要小心一点。”我心情挺复杂的，知道自己不该阻止他融入社会、学习独立生活，毕竟这也是很久很久以前我在用心教他的，但是又总是担心他受伤。

“我是不是不会那么快死掉啊。”他用指甲戳了戳正在脱皮的伤口附近，自言自语，“说不定可以活到……呜！”

我不喜欢他谈论这个话题，干脆把他的嘴巴捂住了。

他生命的每一天都像是秒表的倒计时的一格，而且不知道什么时候这个秒表就会坏掉、彻底停住。这让我更加珍惜我们共同度过的时间，也承受着难以忽视的伤痛。从那个实验的设计开始，我们之间的爱就是必然，但是我也常常质疑这份爱是不是一个错误，让我们的生活里多了太多迷茫和不安。我没对他表露过这种想法，但是我猜他多多少少也知道，所以总是很认真、甚至以揠苗助长的劲头地学着“成为人类”的一切必须技能。

“快看！”上周五我一开门他就大喊，然后侧过身给我展示他做的满桌饭菜。蘑菇汤还冒着热气，意大利面酱的香味也很诱人，甚至还有土豆泥沙拉和小蛋糕。

“出手不凡。”我感叹道，“在研究所吃久了，感觉舌头都已经分不出好坏来了，今天就认真吃一下好的饭菜吧。”

听见“研究所”三个字的时候，他脸上的表情凝固了一下，又恢复了那种洋洋得意的笑容。我内心默念一句完蛋，为什么明知道他不是很喜欢我提还要说起来啊。

饭桌上他只是吃饭，也没再夸耀每一样菜选食材是多么仔细，做法是多么复杂。过去每次试验新的蛋糕品种，他总是切一小块带回来给我，然后讲自己在里面花了多少心思。有时他语速太快，再加上那些我闻所未闻的烘焙材料品牌名词的轰炸，我听着听着就不知道他在讲什么了。

“走神了，好过分！”他抗议道，“手伸出来。”

我照做，以为他要打我一下，就闭上了眼睛。

“吃饭前洗手了没？”他气势十足地问，好像幼儿园老师逮住了调皮的小朋友。

我点头。

我感觉手心凉凉的。慢慢睁开眼睛的时候，我发现他在我手心里挤了一朵奶油花。只是不加色素的白色奶油，但是因为手法很熟练，依然栩栩如生。

“你不好好听我说话。”他把裱花袋放在桌上，叉腰看着我。

我也抬起头来看着他，因为觉得他这副装凶的样子特别可爱。

“会吃掉你这块蛋糕的！”

什么啊。我扑哧一声笑了。哪有人手上挤一朵奶油花就变成蛋糕的，真是童话里走出来的人。

所以当天晚上就被我吃掉了。

“你是怎么挤得这么好看的？”我抬起身看看我制作失败的奶油花，又看看脸颊红红、还在试图把呼吸平稳下来的他。

“不要糟蹋食物了……”他有气无力地踢我，“这样动来动去的当然是没法弄好啊。”

“那就挤点别的吧，奶油先算了。”我笑了笑，凑近他左胸口，决不浪费那朵开得歪歪扭扭的奶油花。

从此裱花袋再也没出现在过我们家里。

从研究所邻近的车站到城里的公交车要半小时才有一班，手机上显示前一班刚刚过去不久，我的脚步也变得慢吞吞的。脑子里只是想着前几天去工作面试的事情，心里默默地发愁。过去做的药物实验在现在的角度看来都不合规，不知道别的制药公司能认可到什么程度。如果就这样失业了，积蓄最多撑半年……

思绪被一个小小的身影打断了。因为天冷，又有一点下雪了，所以蹦蹦跳跳的，好像偶尔还在搓着手。

“自己过来的？”我凑过去问。

显然是被我吓了一跳，权顺荣肩膀抖了一下，随后转过身来，把一大捧花塞进我怀里。

“节日快乐！”他摘掉帽子，笑嘻嘻地说，“我自己坐车过来的。”

我看着那束火一样的玫瑰花，觉得从胸腔里到皮肤都变温暖了，混混沌沌的脑子里也充满了明亮的情绪。

“今天不弄奶油花了？”我开着玩笑。

他的脸一下子红了。

“看看这个。”他把信封从口袋里掏出来，岔开话题。“是别人寄给你的。”

“哇，我运气也太好了。”我一边读着一边感叹，“没想到这么快就有新工作了。”

“想着‘因为圆佑在这里、所以研究所应该是好地方’才自己过来的，好不容易不害怕研究所了，你又换工作！”

“钱比较多啊。”我笑了笑，“不然真的要靠你赚钱来养我了。”

“噢。”车站附近没什么人，他很放心地抱住我的手臂蹭了蹭，“那恭喜你。”

过去我的生活比今天的天气还要平平无奇，除了安静得没有活气的实验室也不剩什么别的了。但是权顺荣像那朵奶油花一样，带着他的小脾气和一尘不染的真心，带着大捧玫瑰和聘用书，带着为了给我惊喜、所以害怕的地方也可以独自踏足的勇气，意外地开放在我的旅程中。我们的爱怎么可能是错误，比起迷茫和不安，倒计时一样共度的时间里，我的心中明明充满了温暖和幸福。

雪在我们周身落下来，我抱着花，权顺荣抱着我。整个世界安安静静，只剩下雪片和风簌簌的摩擦声和我们的呼吸声。

就这样不留遗憾地认真生活下去吧。我怀着感激的心想。

“奶油花……今天也不是不可以弄啦。”

他突然用很小的声音这样说。


End file.
